


Purple Murple

by Im_Chamsae



Series: The Worlds of Stephanie Brown [3]
Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Starfire (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: BAMF Stephanie Brown, Friendship, Girl Power, Humor, Koriand'r didn't meet Dick first, Model Koriand'r (DCU), Protective Stephanie Brown, Stephanie Brown attracts super strong aliens, Stephanie Brown is Robin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24377632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_Chamsae/pseuds/Im_Chamsae
Summary: Nobody expected it, nobody even knew they were friends or that they had even met.“Wait, since when were you friends with Starfire?”“Since we ran into each other in Washington D.C.; stopped a bank robbery together, got waffles afterwards and bonded over a mutual love for the colour purple.”When Starfire first arrived on earth, she kissed a Robin alright – Stephanie Brown, aka Spoiler, dressed up as Robin for a comic convention her friend dragged her to. Needless to say, a friendship was born.A compilation of one-shots around their fun, yet quirky friendship as Stephanie Brown shows this Tamaranean the joys of Earth.(Set in the Young Justice cartoon universe. A humorous AU where Stephanie Brown is best friends with both Koriand'r and Kara Zor-el.)
Relationships: Koriand'r & Kara Zor-El, Stephanie Brown & Kara Zor-El, Stephanie Brown & Koriand'r
Series: The Worlds of Stephanie Brown [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1756969
Comments: 18
Kudos: 91





	1. To Rob an Angel

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know what brought on this idea, maybe it was the fact that I really love them both as individuals and would really love to see them come together and bond. 
> 
> I could really see Steph showing Kori the joys of earth, while at the same time trying to show her how to fit in, and what’s normal… plus Steph was technically a Robin (in the pre-52), so… this fic came about after a whirlwind of what ifs. 
> 
> It was mainly inspired by Steph’s friendship with Kara when she was Batgirl (she still is in my heart), so what’s one more alien added to the mix. I’d like to see what Kori would be like if she hadn’t meet Dick, the Titans right off the bat.
> 
> I'm not going to put any ships in this story because I want it to mainly be friendship focused.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unexpected friendship between a member of Batman incorporated and a supermodel alien princess is revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Starfire has been on earth for around for a while now but she had never met the Team or the Outsiders before because she is mainly based in Florida, like in the Starfire comics. So they've heard of her but have never met her in person.

It all started with a bra – quite literally.

When Stephanie Brown got an urgent message about an emergency meeting with the Team, she had made up an excuse to cut class, changed into her Spoiler costume (which she always kept packed in her bag) and ran to the nearest zeta tube to get there on time, only to find out that this so-called ‘emergency’ was about an attempted robbery at a high profiled fashion show. Honestly, she was tempted to bail on the meeting as a whole seeing that the whole Team and the Outsiders were present too. It was just a robbery, they didn’t need this many people, that was until Batman had kindly pointed out which fashion show it was and what the thieves were after – a three-million-dollar bra, this year’s Victoria Secret Fantasy bra.

Now this, she had to see. She had to see them try.

“So, they’re going to try and steal the Fantasy bra right off the model?” asked Arrowette, voicing out a question that everyone seemed to have in mind.

Stephanie bit her bottom lip to stop herself to laughing right now, not that anyone could see her carry out the subtle action considering she wore a mask that covered the bottom half of her face.

“It appears so.”

Stephanie couldn’t hold it any longer, she finally burst out laughing, her body flying forward as she clutched herself. She could feel the tears coming from her eyes, she knew she probably had everyone in the room’s attention on her right now but she really couldn’t care. “Oh my god,” she finally managed to gasp out. “I need to see this.” She let out another round of laughs.

Batman’s eyes narrowed as he glared, looking disapprovingly at the blonde’s current behaviour. “This is not a laughing matter, Spoiler.” Batman responded sternly. “A lot of people could get hurt from their attempt, it’s a very high profiled event that will be attended by some incredibly prominent people.”

“Oh yeah, it’s definitely going to hurt alright.” Said Stephanie as she wiped the last of the tears from her eyes, finally managing to collect her composure at last. ‘For the idiots who try at least.’ “But seriously,” She looked at Batman. “Do they even know who the Angel that was chosen this year to wear it is?” She was smirking now, they couldn’t see in on her lips but the way her blue eyes twinkled, they could tell that she knew something.

At her question, Robin was quick to research her question. “The Victoria Secret Angel that was selected this year to wear the Fantasy bra is… **_oh_**.” He immediately caught on, the corner of lips threatening to smirk in amusement as well.

“Who is it, Robin?” Batman has asked.

“Supermodel _Kori Anders_.” At that name, Batman immediately got the hint.

Unfortunately, most of the other heroes present remained clueless to the link. 

“Who?” 

“Starfire.” Stephanie replied, the same time Kid Flash added. “The hottest alien bombshell to have graced this planet.” Stephanie raised a brow at him.

“What? She is superhot! Physically and quite literally.” The speedster defended. 

“Well,” said Stephanie as she shrugged. “I can’t exactly deny that.” Robin (helpfully) pulled up a photograph of her walking last year’s Victoria Secret Fashion show, decked out with a large pair of white angel wings, helping the Team place a face to the name. Her Tamaranean features were hidden as a wide smile basked her lips. “Bet you guys didn’t even know she modelled on the side. She doesn’t do it a lot but she makes an exception for the Victoria Secret Fashion Show and is really well known for being an VS Angel.”

At that, they all suddenly understood why Spoiler had been laughing so hard.

Starfire – she was relatively new superhero that had just arrived on earth a few years ago, they didn’t know much about how she arrived on earth.

All the details that were known were very vague and only some of the main members of the Justice League (Superman, Batman and Wonder Woman) knew about her situation at all. All they knew was that Superman gave her some friendly advice (from one alien to another), and the next thing they knew was the Florida now has their own resident superhero. She had never really crossed paths with the Team or the Outsiders before, so it was only natural that they wouldn’t really know what she looked like or what her alias was on earth. Most photographs that had captured her often simply caught a fiery bright glow, and it often taken when she was flying away. Considering Batman’s nature, it was not shocking to them that Batman and his proteges would already know her alias since they seemed to know everything about a majority of the superhero community.

“I think the expensive, bejewelled bra will be just fine, Batman.” Said Stephanie. The man still didn’t look convinced, she could tell he was probably still stimulating all the scenarios that could possibly take place. “Relax, I’m going to be sitting in the crowd. I’ll be there as backup if she needs it.” Stephanie assured him, ‘Not that she’ll need it.’

That seemed to surprise a few people.

They weren't aware that Spoiler had been this close to Starfire. 

“Man, I’m so looking forward to seeing this.” Chuckled Stephanie. “But I should probably call Kori to warn her though so that she can keep a look out backstage.” Stephanie reached for her phone, selecting a group chat named _‘Purple Murple’_ before her gloved fingers started typing away. 

“Wait, since when were you friends with Starfire?” asked Beast Boy, still slightly surprised by the revelation. “Starfire is based all the way in Florida, and she rarely even leaves Florida.”

Stephanie shrugged. “Since we ran into each other in Washington D.C. and stopped a bank robbery together, got waffles afterwards and bonded over a mutual love of purple.” She’ll leave it at that. Obviously, there had been a lot more to the initial story, but some details were just better not disclosed. "And she does leave Florida, by the way, once in a while at least."

* * *

The fact that she was being called by Batman an hour before the show was starting was just insulting.

“You really need to have a little more faith in us.” Said Stephanie, striding in as confidently as she could in her silver sparkling heels that matched her strapless gold sparkling dress. Her blonde hair was swept over her shoulder to one side, her make up done up to match the status of the event. In short, Stephanie Brown made damn sure to put in as much effort as Kori deserved since the media seem to have caught on to their friendship.

“Holy crap, it’s Stephanie Brown.” Exclaimed Beast Boy, he was surprised but that was probably because nobody on the Team or Outsiders had actually seen her without her costume on before, and she didn’t exactly make it a point to tell people her real name since never really hung out with them outside of her vigilante work. 

She ignored the green skinned teen’s statement and made a beeline straight for the big bad bat himself. ‘Yeah, point proven.’

It was needless to say that ever since Kori had taken to uploading selfies with her, Stephanie has seemed to have caught the media’s attention for being the red headed bombshell’s best friend, or possible lover? She didn’t know what they were spinning right now, all she knows is that she woke up one day with a verified Instagram account and whole bunch of people following her high quality waffle connoisseur content.

“You’ve got five minutes before I take the zeta tube straight to New York City, I’m already late as it is.” In most circumstances, she would never dare to talk to Batman like this.

This was not most circumstances.

“How are you going to provide backup dressed like that?” His judgemental eyes scanned over her dress, heels and jewellery, probably just calculating all the mishaps.

Stephanie rolled her eyes before she reached for her dangling earrings. “Smoke bomb,” she then proceeded to move on to the gold beads of her bracelets, “trackers,” before she placed one heeled foot on the table and moved her slit slightly, only enough to show to weapon she had strapped and concealed against her thigh. “Weapon that is capable of extending, electrocuting idiots who stand in my way.” She gestured before putting her foot down and grabbed her purse, opening it as she showed its contents for further emphasise that she was prepared. “Are you convinced now, or do I have to show you my backup weapons, and trust me, you really don’t want me to show them right now.”

Batman simply nodded.

“Thank god,” muttered Stephanie under her breath as she made her way to the zeta tube. “You know, this isn’t my first high profiled fashion event. You should already know this from all the reports Superman submits on Starfire and I’s behalf.” She saw his expression.

‘Ah, he doesn’t know…’

“Or you don’t… well, that’s not my fault.” She keyed in the location before turning to look over the spectators of the room. Way too many for her liking, she didn't exactly like her identity being known but it was inevitable that they would eventually come to learn about hers. “Well, see you guys! Make sure to support the fashion show and stream it live for good music and some potential ass-kicking!”

And then she was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In all honesty, I do think that Kori would end up being a Victoria Secret Model, and that Stephanie would own a waffle connoisseur Instagram account for fun. I often envision oliussart's version of Starfire when I'm writing this fic.
> 
> There will be a chapter where it shows how Kori became a model, and Stephanie's sudden rise into the spotlight because of her new supermodel best friend, but that shall be for the future. I have other short one-shots planned first though.
> 
> Anyway, next chapter: 'A Night in Gotham': In which, Kori decides to visit Stephanie in the city of the Bats.


	2. A Night in Gotham

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kori decides to visit her friend Stephanie in Gotham, the city of the bats.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place before the previous chapter, and during Spoiler's earlier days as a member of the Team.

The first time Kori had decided to visit her in Gotham, she nearly had a heart attack.

Stephanie Brown was tired and desperately in need of caffeine or some sort of substance to keep her going. It was evening, and she was simply grabbing something to drink from the kitchen. Her mom had a night shift, she was home all alone – finally some peace and quiet. No vigilante work tonight, or so she thought.

Needless to say, the moment she spotted certain glowing orange skinned person waving at her from outside the kitchen widow, her whole system kicked into overdrive. “Holy shit!” Cup forgotten as she ran out.

“Hello, Stephanie!” Greeted Kori, with a smile as her Tamarean features were on full display. Her hair blazed behind her as she landed on the ground, she didn’t have a moment to stand before the blonde had reached her.

“Oh my god, Kori! Get in here before the neighbours sees you (or anyone else for that matter)!” The blonde was practically shoving her through the door at this point.

Once they were in her kitchen, Kori’s full green eyes narrowed as she stared down at the blonde girl. “What’s the matter?” she asked, her voice full of concern.

Stephanie let out a sigh before she scratched the back of her head. “Well, my mom doesn’t exactly know (or approve) of the whole Spoiler thing… and I don’t want her finding out through the neighbours, I’d rather tell her in person.” She folded her arm across her chest as she explained, “Plus, Batman doesn’t really like it when metas are in Gotham.”

“But I’m not a metahuman, I am not human. I do not understand why my presence would bother him.” Replied Kori, she placed a hand on her hip as her lips turned downwards. She didn’t get a response. “Stephanie, would you prefer if I used the bracelet that Superman has given me?”

“Yes, please…” Said Stephanie, a smile on her lips. “I’m really sorry about this, Kori but I would feel so much better and it would make things easier to explain to my mom if she sees you.”

Kori simply smiled as she tapped at the item, her alien features being hidden as her hero costume was replaced by her civilian clothes. “It’s alright, Stephanie.” She responded as she embraced the blonde girl in a hug. “It’s partially my fault since I should have called ahead to inform you of my trip.”

As they parted away, Stephanie did raise a brow. “So, what does bring you to Gotham? It’s not exactly the most desirable location in America, and I mean, Florida is so much better than this.”

Kori smiled before tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear, “I guess I just felt lonely.”

Stephanie felt slightly guilty about that, “Yeah, I’m sorry about that.”

In the past, before Spoiler had officially joined the Team, she had been able to make more trips down to Florida to visit her, but times have changed now. She had more vigilante commitments now, and she couldn’t just leave like she had in the past.

“It’s alright, I guess I can’t keep expecting you to visit me all the time.” Admitted Kori, she understood that her blonde friend had responsibilities, after all, she was the same. 

“We could always video call.” Suggested Stephanie.

Kori frowned, “But it’s all still so weird to me…I’d rather see you in person instead of a little screen.” She truly did prefer face to face interaction.

Stephanie was silent for a moment before a thought occurred to her, “Kori… did you break your phone again?”

It wouldn’t be the first time the Tamaranean had broken her cellular device, and honestly, it happens way often than the blonde could count. Sometimes Kori really didn’t know her own strength. 

Her friend nodded before she shyly looked away, looking slightly embarrassed that she had been called out, again. “Perhaps but you must understand, your planet is much more technologically developed than mine. I am simply not used to using these technological devices, and they are simply just not built for someone of my strength.”

A smile found her way onto her lips, Stephanie laughed, “It’s fine, Kori. We’ll just go to the shops in the morning to grab you another one.”

“Thank you.” Said Kori, gratefully with a smile.

“So,” Stephanie grinned. It wasn’t often that Kori came to visit her first, “what should we do then?”

* * *

Alright, so maybe she shouldn’t have let the red head choose.

“Kori, I don’t think it’s a good idea to go into the water. Do you even have extra clothes?” asked Stephanie, slightly mortified at her friend’s suggestion.

They were at the beach right now.

Kori had insisted on going swimming in Gotham city’s beach. In all honesty, she wasn’t really a huge fan of Gotham’s beach but if there was one thing Stephanie had learnt, it was that when Kori was determined, there wasn’t really anything that could stop her once she had made up her mind. Stephanie could only pray that they wouldn’t get in trouble with anybody right now.

“It’s fine, I dry pretty quick.” Said Kori, dismissively as she proceeded to strip down. Dropping her clothes into a neat pile beside her blonde-haired friend, who had made it very clear before that she would not be entering the freezing cold ocean water with her.

Stephanie gapped, “Wait, you’re going in your underwear? You mean you didn’t even prepare or thought to bring a swimming suit with you?”

Kori chuckled beneath her breath as she proceeded to enter the water, she dipped her toes in at first before deciding to enter a little further. “Well, I would prefer to go naked but you’ve made it very clear that it’s not proper on earth.”

“Yeah but…” replied Stephanie, she trailed off as she noted that Kori was no longer listening as she dived below the surface of the water. “Well, there she goes.” The blonde threw her arms up in the air.

“It’s fine, it covers all the important bits.”

“Yeah, it – holy crap!” exclaimed Stephanie, her neck craning back so fast it could have broken. “What the hell are you doing here?” she pointed an accusing finger at the culprit who stood behind her, smirking slightly. “Aren’t you supposed to be in Bludhaven?”

Nightwing laughed, “Relax, I’m just dropping by to visit the big bat.” He turned to look at her, curiously. “Are you taking the night off?”

“Something like that…”

Kori emerged from the water, flipping her hair back as she did. She looked amazing under the full glow of the moon as she ran her hands through her long hair. Pulling out her phone, Stephanie snapped a quick photograph of the moment.

“Oh, I didn’t know we had a visitor.” Said Kori, as she waddled a little closer to them.

“Ignore him, he was just leaving.” Answered Stephanie, sending the male a pointed a look.

Nightwing chuckled as he scratched the back of his head, “Actually, I wanted to inform you that this is actually private property so I thought I should warn you guys to leave before the GCPD come and arrest you both for trespassing.”

‘I knew it was too clean to be true!’ Stephanie grumbled mentally as she stood up, dusting her jeans.

“Oh, I see.” Said Kori, coming out of the water now as her skinned glowed lightly. “Well it was fun while it lasted.”

“Please tell me you have spare clothes to change into when we get back.” Asked Stephanie, she eyed Kori’s clothes that she had set down in the sand wearily.

“Well, I was just going to sleep without clothes on. It shouldn’t be a problem since you’ve seen me naked more than once.” Chuckled Kori.

“Not by choice.”

Stephanie rolled her eyes as she took a moment to recall the earlier days of their friendship. She wasn’t a prude and she didn’t mind people showing a little skin here and there but really, she had to sit the Tamaranean down and give her a talk in regards to the importance of clothing. A talk that had to be repeated more than once before the Tamaranean finally gave in to her requests.

“I don’t believe we’ve meet before.” Her green eyes flickered over to look at the man that stood beside her blonde friend.

“No, it’s a shame we haven’t. Nightwing.” Said Nightwing, a charming smile on his lips. “And you’re the incredible supermodel, Kori Anders.” He looked happy; way too happy as he held out a hand for her to shake.

Kori stared at it for a while before residing to shake it, “Yes, I am.” She returned the smile with a polite one of her own.

Nightwing grinned as they let their hands drop, “I must say, your photographs don’t do you justice. You’re more stunning in real life, and –“

“And he’s taken, in a relationship, and should really get going now since Batman has been trying to call him all night now.” Stephanie interjected as she sent him a hardened disapproving look.

He was a great hero and was one of her seniors, and she respected him for that but she knew also knew about his renowned reputation with women. And from what Kori has told her about Tamaranean emotions and how they loved slightly differently, she felt slightly more protective over her friend’s heart. She didn’t want to see her get hurt, especially not when it could potentially lead to incredibly devastating results. 

Thankfully, Nightwing got the hint. He nodded before turning to Kori, “It was a pleasure, my fair lady.”

And with that, he left.

“He seemed like a nice human.”

Stephanie sighed, “I think it’s best if you kept away from him, Kori.” She advised her. “Anyway, let’s get out of here before the cops come.”

* * *

They were sat in her kitchen.

“Here,” Stephanie sent her the photograph she had snapped from last night. “You should upload that to your Instagram page.” She told her, as she watched Kori log into her public social media accounts.

Kori grinned as she opened the photograph she had just received. They had the early part of the morning grabbing some breakfast and buying the Tamaranean a new phone. “Thank you, it is truly an amazing photograph, Stephanie.” She smiled as she proceeded to upload the latest post to her Instagram, she left the caption simple with a moon icon. “Do you know when you’ll be free to visit Florida any time soon?” she asked, glancing to her friend who was happily sipping her Starbucks coffee that she had grabbed on their way back.

Stephanie paused for a moment to think, she couldn’t really place a time right now. “I’ll try, Kori. But really, if you’re feeling lonely, don’t hesitate to come back to Gotham.” Answered the blonde, sending her a smile. “Just warn me beforehand.” She quickly added, she didn’t need another scare like last night when she had spotted her friend outside her kitchen window.

“I will.” There was a sudden ping, Kori stared down at her phone. “Oh, I got a message.”

Stephanie raised a brow, “What? We just got you that phone.” It hadn’t even been an hour since they’ve bought that thing, with a new number as well.

“Apparently it’s from Nightwing.”

She grabbed the phone from her friend, “There, blocked him.” She passed it back to Kori who looked at her with an amused expression on her lips.

“I’m sure he was just being nice.” Said Kori, but she didn’t do anything to unblock him.

“Trust me, Kori. It’s for your own good.”

That made her laugh as she took a sip of her own drink. “Alright, Stephanie.” Said Kori, standing up as she opened her arms out for her friend. Stephanie smiled, getting out of her own seat to embrace her tightly. She smiled down at her, “Well, I guess this is goodbye for now.” Tapping on the hologram bracelet, her Tamaranean features and superhero costume returned.

Stephanie nodded, “Don’t worry, I’m sure we’ll see each other soon.” They walked out to her back garden.

“Yes, we must.” With a final wave, Kori turned before shooting off into the sky.

Moments later, Crystal Brown entered the kitchen, just as Stephanie closed the door behind her.

“Oh, did Kori leave already?”

“Yeah, she had a modelling appointment to get to in New York, mom.” Answered Stephanie, moving the cup that the Tamaranean had drunk from into the sink.

“She seems like a really nice girl.” said Crystal with a smile.

“She is, mom. She really is.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't get me wrong, I do ship Dick and Kori together but as I've mentioned before, the main focus of this story is friendship. 
> 
> And also, considering how close they are as friends, I think it's fair to say that Stephanie would be protective of Kori and wary of any guy who is interested in her, especially after learning about how different her friend's emotions work. She protect!
> 
> Anyway, next chapter: What Happens in D.C, Stays in D.C! (The origin of their friendship.)


	3. What Happens in D.C, Stays in D.C!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The origin of their friendship. 
> 
> How Kori and Stephanie first met.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place before the start of this story, a nice little canon diverged start to how Starfire first crash landed on earth and kissed a Robin.

They had meet under incredibly interesting circumstances.

“I can’t believe you actually convinced me to come with you for this, Beth.” Said Stephanie, her arms folded across her chest as they stood patiently in the que.

Beth smiled back at her, “Hey, you look great though, Steph.” She told her, looking at her blonde friend’s choice of attire once more before giving her a proud thumbs up. “Didn’t think that you would have a Robin costume stored away somewhere in that closet of yours.” She smirked.

Blue eyes rolled but Stephanie smirked back at her friend, “Says the girl wearing a handsewn Batgirl replicated costume.” Beth grinned as she did a little twirl, her black and yellow cape flapped around her. “So, why are we here?” asked Stephanie. She knew they were here for the comic convention, but she was more curious to know why Beth had insisted on this specific convention taking place today in Washington D.C.

There were plenty of other notable comic conventions around the country, many which were much closer to home that this. All in all, she really needed to hear a justifiable reason for why she had just spent the past four to five hours on a bus with no air conditioning in the middle of summer break. The journey had been absolutely torturous. 

“Because my favourite comic artist is here, and you promised to take me as a birthday gift because you literally ran out of my party and never came back.” Answered Beth. From beneath her cowl, she sent Stephanie a pointed look.

Stephanie winced as she recalled the memory. She still felt bad about that day, she really didn’t mean to embarrass her friend that day. “Yeah, I’m really sorry about that, a family emergency came up and I had to go.” It wasn’t exactly a lie. ‘It was not my fault my douchebag excuse of a father had decided to carry out a bank robbery two blocks away from your house.’

Beth shrugged it off before smiling, “It’s fine, you’re officially forgiven with this trip.” She told her before turning back to the front of the que as they got closer to the entrance. “I can’t believe we’re really here.”

“Breath, Beth. Don’t need you dying on me before we even get to the front door.” At that, her friend playfully punched in the air lightly.

* * *

Once they had gotten inside, Beth had set about her mission of finding her favourite artist’s booth. Stephanie had accompanied her during the walk to the booth, but she had been less than willing to line up with her friend to actually meet the artist after seeing the length of the que. She had tested her patience enough with the line outside, she wasn't in the mood to waste her time waiting again. 

Instead, she had told Beth that she would meet up with her in one of the themed cafes set up in the convention hall for lunch later. Free to carry on with her own devices, Stephanie decided to do a little bit of wandering herself, and had found herself counting how many Batmen, Supermen and Wonder Women she could spot in addition to other well-known League heroes. So far, it seems like the man in blue and red was winning in popularity.

Suddenly, the sounds of an explosion brought everything around her to a screeching halt.

First came shock, but then it was all quickly followed by panic as people around her began to scramble towards the nearest exit.

“Holy shit, what was that?” Stephanie stood her ground, her eyes narrowed as she tried to find the source of the explosion.

“There’s an alien invasion above us! Everyone, get out of here!”

Well, that answered her question.

She followed the crowd to the nearest exit, weaving through the mass of people as she ran towards the source.

“Somebody call Superman!” She heard somebody call out behind her as they mass majority moved in the opposite direction.

She knew she should be running with them, but she refused. Especially after the half year she’s had on the streets as Spoiler. She would say she was more than ready to do her part in saving people, and she was secretly glad that she had actually used her real Spoiler utility belt for her Robin costume. Sure, it was not as well-equipped and as up to date as most vigilantes but that was because she didn’t exactly have the funds to buy the latest technology, she had made do with what she could find, which had mainly been from her dad’s lab in the basement.

For a villain who had mainly spent his time robbing banks, she was surprised by half of the items in his lab. She was pretty sure that he had stolen it from other low life villain friends he had made along the way, how else would he have gotten a hold of smoke and mini-chemical bombs. She would admit that he was smart, but not that smart. She didn’t think that her dad was capable of creating weapons like these by himself.

As she finally got a clearer look at the scene outside, her blue eyes widened. ‘This isn’t an alien invasion – it’s a full-on alien brawl.’ She counted five aliens flying above her. Four which looked identical. They were green skinned and wearing golden armour; all who were ganging up against the sole orange skinned female.

She watched them corner the girl, she couldn’t have been much older than herself. She heard herself gasp as her blue eyes widened, one of the aggressors had snuck up behind her and hit her on the back of her head with its weapon, sending the girl crashing down to the ground. ‘I need to help her!’ She ran towards the female alien. ‘Sorry, Beth!’

In a safe area a few blocks away from the ongoing battle, Beth found herself searching the crowd of people for her missing friend. “Steph?” She called out before reaching for her phone.

* * *

As she ran closer towards them, she watched as two of the golden armoured aliens dropped down to the ground. They each grabbed one of the weakened girl’s arms before flying back up towards a pink rip in the sky, which was what she could only assume to be a portal.

‘Oh no, they’re going to get away!’ Digging into her one of the pockets of her utility belt, she dug out a chemical bomb as she tossed it towards at them.

As the item made contact with one of them, the alien let out a growl, snapping its head to glare at where Stephanie stood her ground. The chemical bomb hadn’t worked like she had hoped it would, but at least she’s got their attention as they stopped mid-air, all of them glaring down at her now. “Hey, ugly!” she called out. She wasn’t entirely sure whether they could understand her but she was rolling with it. “Let her go!”

One of the aliens who were not holding onto the captive swooped down as it lunged at her, it’s battle-axe like weapon held up and ready to slash her. ‘Crap!’ Her hands made a grab for her grappling gun.

Just as the alien was about to reach, a blur of red and blue came out of nowhere, slamming against the incoming being. It sent the alien back flying. ‘Superman!’ She felt relieved however it did not last very long as she noticed that the others had started to make their escape. “Superman,” she yelled out to the man of steel, pointing at the massive rip in the sky. “They’re trying to take the girl!”

Like she had hoped, the man had reacted by launching himself straight at them.

It was clear that they had never saw him coming because during the ensuring conflict, they had released the girl from their grasp. Stephanie gasped as she reacted quickly, shooting her grappling gun as she soared through the air, catching her midway, “Gotcha!”

The moment was short lived before they came crashing down onto a low-leveled rooftop. Stephanie let out a grunt as she pushed herself up. From her side, she heard a groan. The blonde looked over to where the other girl was also pushing herself up, the crash landing must had shaken her alien companion back to her senses, “Hey, are you alright? Did – “ Her words were cut off by a pair of warm lips that crashed into hers. Her blue eyes widened in shocked, she internally screamed. 

“Now, you don’t see that every day.” Mused Superman, amused as he landed on the rooftop. He had managed to defeat the four aliens, but before he could apprehend them for questioning, they had escaped through the rip before it fully sealed once more.

The alien pulled away, “I’m a Koriand’r of Tamaran, my kind can learn languages through the act of kissing.” She said. “Thank you.” She told Stephanie gratefully as she stood up.

The blonde nodded, still a bit stunned from the kiss as she sat frozen.

“Are you alright?”

At Superman’s question, the blonde finally snapped out of her stunned stupor. “I think I might have broken something with that crash landing.” Answered Stephanie.

The man did a quick scan of her body using his x-ray vision to check her bones, “No, you’re fine.” He assured her before turning to Koriand’r. “If you don’t mind me asking, who were they?”

“The Citadel.” Responded Koriand’r, her tone held disgust and anger. “My sister Komand’r staged coup, I was forced to flee but I will return to Tamaran.” She said before looking up at the sky, hopeful.

“Well until you do, I guess you’re stuck here on Earth.” Stated Stephanie, getting herself back up to her feet now.

Koriand’r nodded before meeting her eyes, “May I seek refuge with you then? It will only be for a day or two, a week at most.” She explained. 

Stephanie didn't know how to respond to that. As much as she would love to help Koriand'r, she couldn't exactly do it without her mom figuring out that she was sneaking out as Spoiler every night. Something Crystal Brown already very much disapproved of. 

“I think that may be something that will have to go through the Justice League first.” Said Superman, intervening. Stephanie nodded.

Koriand’r turned to him, “yes, of course. You are the protectors of this planet after all.” She glanced back at the masked blonde, “And what may I call you?”

“Um…” Stephanie hesitated for a moment. More questions that she had been unprepared for. 

Technically, she was Spoiler but she doubted that Superman or the League had even heard of her. Plus, there was the fact that she wasn’t even in her real costume right now. She didn’t want to cause more confusion for the poor girl.

“If there was a new female Robin, I think I would have heard about that by now.” Spoke up the man of steel, he stared at her with questioning eyes as well.

“This isn’t my actual costume,” admitted Stephanie, sheepishly. “But you can call me Stephanie, Stephanie Brown.”

Koriand’r nodded, sending a small smile her way. “Thank you, Stephanie.”

“Wonder Woman,” said Superman, noting the new arrival of one his fellow League members. “Princess, perhaps you can talk to my colleague first while I have a word with Stephanie here.” He turned to Koriand’r, who glanced between them and the new arrival.

The Tamaranean hesitated for a moment, sensing a slight tension in his words but she nodded and walked over to the Amazonian.

As soon as she had left, Stephanie knew that she was in for a scolding.

“Do you know what you just did here?” asked Superman, his tone serious. His arms folded across his chest as he stared down at her. 

“Saved an alien Princess for her jealous sister?” remarked the blonde, honestly. 

His eyes narrowed. “No, what you did was something incredibly stupid. You put your life at risk and could have hurt yourself, or worse, got yourself killed.” Superman told her sternly.

She couldn’t look him in the eye, so instead, she stared down at the ground. This was not how she had expected things to go, but she hated to admit it – his words did hold some truth to it. ‘Is he going to stop me from being a hero then?’ She couldn’t help but wonder.

“But at the same time, I will commend your bravery to sacrifice yourself to help her.”

At that, she looked back up at him.

His words had stunned her, it was a complete turn around from moments ago. In fact, it actually made her day. “Wow, thanks.” Whispered Stephanie as she found herself smiling again.

“So, Robin?” asked Superman with a raised brow.

“Comic con.” Stated Stephanie, plainly. It was self-explanatory. There were plenty of fan made comics about the Justice League and their sidekicks.

“Are you from Gotham?”

The blonde nodded, “What gave it away? The handmade boy wonder costume or the accent?”

“The accent.” He told her before continuing, “those weapons that you had used, would you happen to be a vigilante?”

“Yep, Spoiler here at your service.” Answered Stephanie, giving him a mock salute as she grinned. “It’s a real honour to meet you, sir.”

Superman nodded, filing the name away later for a report. “Does Batman know about what you do?”

“He wouldn’t exactly be Batman if he didn’t.”

Superman smiled at that.

“Hey,” said Stephanie as Koriand’r came to join them once again.

From what she had discussed with Wonder Woman, it looks like the League were going to first look into her situation before figuring out a way to send her back. But first, they would need some time to discuss the overall situation with the Green Lanterns as Koriand'r was from the Vega system, a completely different solar system to theirs. Considering that the blonde was already here, and that Koriand’r was already comfortable around her, Superman had asked Stephanie to keep the princess company until they returned.

At that, Stephanie turned to her new friend with a smile, “Do you want to get some waffles?”

“Waffles?” asked Koriand'r, slightly confused.

The blonde grinned, “you’re going to love them.”

It was during their meal when someone had attempted to rob the bank next door.

Needless to say, the robber was not expecting to be stopped by a girl in a Robin costume and a glowing alien Princess who shot green starbolts. He had never seen them coming, and was easily overwhelmed by them. By the time the police had arrived to apprehend the criminal, the duo was already gone from the scene.

But it didn’t mean that Stephanie hadn’t wanted to leave so soon, especially not after what he called her.

“I’m not a Robin wannabe!” exclaimed the blonde, angrily as she huffed to herself. 'The nerve of that guy!' 

Koriand'r chuckled as they stood on a rooftop a few blocks away, watching as the police cars drove away from the scene of the crime. 

Suddenly, Stephanie felt her phone vibrate. Immediately, it hit her like a ton of bricks as her blue eyes widened. She took a look at the long list of calls that she had missed. She had completely forgotten about her phone and Beth, she had gotten so caught up with Koriand'r and the Justice League that it had slipped her mind. ‘Shit, I forgot about Beth!’ Biting her bottom lip, she hesitantly answered the phone. “Hello?”

_“Oh my god, thank god you’re alive! Where are you?”_

Thinking quick, the blonde was quick to make up a cover story. Glancing back at her new friend, she told her that she would have to leave soon.

Luckily for them, Superman and Wonder Woman had returned soon for Koriand’r. They were to take her up to the Watchtower with them and inform her of the decision they had made during their discussion.

Before parting ways, the duo shared one quick hug.

It was sad that they had to go their own ways. Stephanie had to admit that they made quite the team-up, but Superman had quickly assured her that this wasn’t goodbye forever for them, and for that she was a little bit grateful. After she watched them go, she too made her way back to her friend. She just hoped that Beth wasn't too mad at her for abandoning her, again.

Upon her return to Gotham the following day, Stephanie Brown may or may not have screamed when she saw the Dark Knight himself waiting in her living room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Beth was actually a friend of Stephanie's who was featured in Batman Eternal (when she first became Spoiler).
> 
> Thank you for all the kudos/bookmarks and subscriptions, I really appreciate it. 
> 
> Next chapter: The Price of Fame (Kori gets settled in Florida and Stephanie helps her get a job to finance herself).


	4. The Price of Fame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kori gets settled in Key West, Florida and Stephanie helps her establish a way to finance herself, with some interesting consequences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place after what happened in Washington D.C. but before Stephanie joins the Team or Batman Incorporated.

“Wow, this is a pretty nice place.”

Stephanie dropped her backpack onto the ground as she stared at what was now Kori’s new home in Key West, Florida.

It was a small two-storey yellow house that rested next to a pool, and the garage of Sheriff Stella Gomez’s much larger home. It was small compared to the other houses around the neighbourhood but it was still decent enough for a single occupant, especially after how Kori’s initial first choice of a home had been destroyed in a tropical storm.

“Why thank you,” said Kori, pulling out her house key with a smile. She had just picked up her friend from the nearest airport in Key West, “Stella was very nice to let me live here.” She told her, gleefully.

Stephanie instantly thought back to the black-haired Sheriff that she had met at the airport, whom had also given them a lift back here. ‘Probably to better monitor you more.’ She couldn’t help but think, yet she didn’t blame her. From what Kori had told her about her stay in Key West so far, a lot of things had happened since she’s arrived. She didn’t blame Sheriff Gomez for wanting to keep an eye on the alien girl at all. “She lives right next door to you, right?”

“Yes, she does.” Answered Kori, pointing out at the larger house that was across the pool. “Sol, her younger brother, lives there too.”

The blonde nodded, “And how exactly is she taking the whole, new resident alien superhero thing?” She asked, curiously.

“I believe that she is adapting.” Replied Kori, pushing the door open. Stephanie picked up her bag as she followed through the door.

“That’s fair, it’s not every day when you get an alien coming to ask to let them live in their town.” Admitted Stephanie, placing her bag on the nearest sofa. As she did, she took a better look at the furnished home. She was willing to bet that none of this was Kori’s and had actually come with the house when she moved in, which was pretty good since it saved her the trouble of going with Kori to shop for it. “I’ve got to say, Kori, you’ve really lucked out with this place.”

The Tamaranean smiled warmly, making herself comfortable on her sofa. “Yes, I must agree with you there, Stephanie.” She told her before sighing. “It’s such a shame though that I am not able to return home.”

Ah, that’s right.

From her meeting with the Justice League and the Green Lanterns, it was learnt that her sister Komand’r, the current Grand Ruler of Tamaran, had signed a treaty with the Citadel under the condition that Princess Koriand’r was handed over to them. If Kori were to ever try and return to her home planet, it would be seen as a breach of the peace treaty, one that could lead to devastating consequences. One that she did not want to risk if it meant the harm of her own people.

“Hey, it’ll be alright, Kori.” Said Stephanie, placing an assuring arm around her shoulder as she sat down beside the alien. “Look at the bright side, you’re still protecting your people. Just at a very, very far distance.” She reminded her friend lightly, trying her best to uplift her mood. She didn’t know if she was succeeding but at least she was trying.

Kori nodded, “Yes. As long as the treaty is upheld, my people will remain safe from harm.” She told herself confidently despite the sad smile that grace her lips.

Stephanie’s head bobbed in agreement, “So, how much does the rent on this place cost? It must be a lot considering that you got access to your own pool, even if it means sharing with Sheriff Gomez and her brother.” She questioned, shifting the topic at hand.

“I don’t know, Stella didn’t really say.”

Stephanie raised a brow, “Well, how did you pay for the house in the first place?”

“I believe that Batman had helped to pay for it first. Superman said something about paying him back when I have my own money.” Responded Kori, a thoughtful expression on her face. “I remember having this conversation with Stella when I had first arrived, I believe she mentioned something about working for it myself?”

She could feel a mild headache coming on, she gestured for her friend to look at her. “Kori,” she said, firmly. “Alright, listen up. We’re going to go over a few things first, mainly the topic of finances and how you could possibly support yourself because I don’t think it’s a great idea to put off paying back Batman.” She’d hate to just imagine what the Dark Knight would do if Kori was late in her payment, in fact, she'd feel much better not thinking about it at all. “So, what exactly are you good at?”

The redhead thought for a moment before confidently replying, “War strategies and tactics. The Warlords of Okaara were very thorough in my education.”

She should have expected as much, Kori was an alien warrior princess for goodness sakes.

Stephanie sighed to herself, resting her head back against the sofa for a brief moment. Suddenly, an idea came to mind. ‘You know, that could actually work.’ She sat back up, her blue eyes staring back at full green ones. “Okay, new game plan – are you comfortable with people taking photographs of you?”

* * *

“Well this wasn’t what I expected to find when I got home today,” said Sheriff Stella Gomez, her hands placed on her hips as she took in the sight before her.

It wasn’t every day that she came home from a long day of work to see an orange skinned alien princess modelling in her pool with her blonde friend positioned on the ground, a phone in hand. It was even more amusing to see that they had moved one of the living room lights outside to get better lighting from the looks of things.

“Hello Stella,” greeted Kori, cheerfully from the water.

Stella smirked, “Have you ever seen those pages dedicated to boyfriends who go to great lengths to take photographs for their girlfriends?”

Stephanie put the phone down and glanced back at the black-haired woman. “Is that what I look like right now, Sheriff?” She asked, mildly amused. She was lying on her side, by the edge of the pool, trying to shoot an upward close up of her friend. She knew she looked ridiculous right now but photographing was an art. And if she wanted her plan to work, she needed to do this right.

“That’s exactly what you look like right now.”

“I’m dedicated to the cause.” Stated Stephanie, proudly as she sat up. “Anyway, do you mind giving me feedback? I’m trying to set up an online modelling portfolio for Kori. It might actually be the easiest way for her to find modelling jobs.” She told her.

A thoughtful look crossed the older woman’s face for a moment before she nodded, “You know, I’m not completely against that idea.” Said Stella, she had to agree there. This might actually be one of the easiest ways for the Tamaranean to find work, one that might play in their favour. “But be warned, I can be pretty harsh on the criticism.”

"Give it your best shot." Replied Stephanie, a grin on her lips. She was pretty proud of her work, it must have been all those years of perfecting that perfect waffle shot.

"Oh, I'd like to see them too!" Said Kori, rising from the waters. Her hands moved to start to remove her top.

At that both Stephanie and Stella simultaneously yelled, "No! Don't take your clothes off!" and "We've talked about this, Kori!"

The Tamaranean froze.

* * *

_“Hey, did you see that new Vogue cover?”_ She heard the first voice say, excitedly.

 _“You mean the one with that new model, Kori Anders, was it?”_ The person’s friend replied.

_“Yeah!”_

Stephanie smiled in satisfaction as she stopped listening in on the conversation behind her. She didn’t need to hear anymore; she was glad to hear that Kori’s modelling career was easily taking off and that the redheaded beauty was getting the recognition she deserved.

“Here you go, dearie,” said the waitress, as the lady placed the plate of freshly made waffles in front of her.

Stephanie grinned, “thanks.”

She was currently sat inside the booth of a new diner that had opened recently in Gotham city, one that was supposedly famous for its incredible bubble waffle recipes. Well, she’d have to see about that. Grabbing her phone, she positioned her dish before snapping a quick photograph of the meal. Once she was done, she dove right in to her meal happily. After all, it was best to eat it while it was still hot.

When she was done eating, she nodded to herself as she opened up her notes section to type out her thoughts on the meal. ‘Time for another waffle review.’ Call it an exaggeration but Stephanie Brown liked to think that she was skilled enough to be a Waffle Connoisseur. Smiling to herself once she was done, she left the diner to return home. But not before quickly stealing a glance at the Vogue magazine cover on the booth table behind her. She made a mental note to congratulate Kori later.

It was only later that night when she actually posted her review to her Instagram.

She didn’t have that many followers, it was mainly her high school friends from Gotham, most whom didn’t really bother responding to her posts at all. Surprisingly, she found that Kori was very responsive but that might have been due to the fact that she was the only person the Tamaranean actually followed.

 **Korianders (verified)** **:** _Glorious my friend! Your words are so poetic._

Stephanie snorted to herself as she read the alien princess’s comment, she laughed in amusement, ‘her social media etiquette still needs a little work.’ But she still, she liked it.

* * *

When Stephanie Brown woke up the next morning, she instantly noticed that something was different.

Well for one, her phone seems to have blown up overnight.

She looked at the screen drowsily, it was all from her Instagram account.

‘What the hell?’

Her following had grown by 2.7k people, all whom she probably didn’t even know. Her account was open to the public, but still, she never would have imagined this to ever happen. So, what changed?

‘Oh my god,’ her eyes widened as she immediately noticed the change. It was staring right at her face as it rested next to her username.

**Stephanie_Brown (verified)**

_Self-certified Waffle Connoisseur._

That little blue tick icon was all she needed to see.

“I got Instagram verified!?” exclaimed Stephanie, in shock before a vibration from her phone alerted her of several new followers. She scrolled absentmindedly through the names, most that she did not know but suddenly, her finger froze as she noted one specific name.

 **_‘Beastboy (verified)_ ** **_is now following you.’_ **

Wordlessly, the blonde placed the phone back down before lying back in bed, shutting her eyes. 'Nope, too early for this. Going back to bed. This is all just a dream.'

When she woke up two hours later to see nothing had changed, she internally sighed to herself. She knew her life was never going to be the same again, then again, she should have expected it from the moment she met Kori.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, the Outsiders are already formed by now and Beast Boy follows both Kori and Stephanie on Instragram.
> 
> Also, I feel like DC did not give Sheriff Stella Gomez enough credit during her run in the Starfire comics. The woman kicks arse and deserves a medal for not only dealing with one, but two superheroes running around her town. Don't know if Atlee would make an appearance soon, but maybe a side appearance? Anyway, Starfire's house is the one she stayed in during the Starfire comics. 
> 
> Anyway, next chapter: S and Purples (Kara Zor-El makes her appearance at last, or how Kori and Kara first meet).


	5. S and Purple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara Zor-El makes her appearance at last, or how Kori and Kara first meet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They all finally meet, thus the group chat is born.

It was on one of her rarer off days when Kara Zor-El had decided to drop by.

And when she meant drop by, she meant it quite figuratively – Supergirl had literally landed in front of her whilst she had been on her way home from school. It had come completely caught her off guard, but she didn’t scream. Instead, she threw her fist out instinctively from months of training her reflexes. Luckily for her, Kara had caught the balled fist in one hand with ease.

After quickly coming to her senses, Stephanie let out a sigh of relief. She was glad to see that her fellow blonde-haired superhero had come today in her civilian clothing at least, “Hey Kara,” she greeted with ease.

Kara’s blue eyes narrowed from behind her glasses as she dropped her friend’s fist from her hand, she placed her hands on her hips. “Don’t ‘ _Hey Kara_ ’ me.”

Stephanie raised a brow at her. “Hello then?” She asked, uncertainly, not entirely sure where all this unneeded sassiness was coming from. She was pretty sure that she hadn’t done anything that warranted it lately.

Kara crossed her arms across her chest, “I heard that you’ve been hanging out with another alien superhero lately.” She told her, a small frown on her lips. “Is that why you haven’t been able to hang out with me as much as we used to?”

“Did we even hang out as much outside caped work to begin with?” asked Stephanie, taking a moment to seriously ponder over that thought. Sure, they hung out sometimes, but it was mostly when they were doing side missions as Spoiler and Supergirl. Then a sudden realisation crossed her mind, “Wait, are you jealous, Kara?”

“I’m not.” Refuted the blonde, but she didn’t look convincing in the slightest.

Stephanie smirked at her, “I’d beg to differ.” She told her, teasingly before smiling. “Look, I’m about to head out to Florida this weekend, would you like to meet my new alien superhero friend with me then?” Offered the blonde.

At that, Kara’s personality did a complete change as she grinned back at Stephanie. “Oh, I’d love to.” After all, it wasn’t often she met other fellow aliens on Earth, outside of her hero life at least. Plus, she never had an excuse to visit Florida until now. 

* * *

“Stephanie!” Exclaimed Kori with a bright grin as she waved at her friend from the Key West Airport entrance.

The blonde waved back, her eyes glancing briefly over at her surroundings. ‘Five,’ she spotted five paparazzi cameras staking them out at this very moment, and it was clear that Kara had spotted them too. Her blue eyes met with Kori’s; it was slight but the Tamaranean nodded at her. She knew it too. ‘Time to play it cool.’ She smiled as she walked over to her, “Hey Kori,” she greeted, happily, embracing her in a brief hug. “This is my friend, Kara.” She said, gesturing to her fellow blonde.

Kara grinned at the taller girl. “Hi,” she said, excitedly, “it’s a pleasure to meet you at last, Kori. I’ve heard so much about you from my cousin.”

“Your cousin?” asked Kori, curiously as she tilted her head to aside.

“Yes, Kal.” Answered Kara, before leaning in to whisper, “I believe you would know him better as _Superman._ ” At that, Kori’s green eyes widened in realisation.

“X’hal!”

Feeling a sudden surge of excitement burst through her, she leaned forward as well. “Oh, then perhaps are you,” she covered her mouth with her hand before whispering, “a superhero as well?”

Kara grinned and nodded before giving the redhead a small mock salute. “Yep, Supergirl at your service.” She told her, lowly. No need for others to hear that little titbit of information, especially when they were being observed by the media. With her super heightened hearing, she could hear their whispers and was relieved to know that they had heard nothing of their interaction so far. 

“How exciting!” exclaimed Kori in delight. “Do you, perhaps, have an Earthen name as well then?”

The blonde-haired alien nodded, “Yes, you can call me Kara Kent but my real name is Kara Zor-El.”

“Well my real name is Koriand’r, but you can call me – “

“Kori Anders,” interrupted Kara, eagerly. “You’re quite a popular model! I’ve seen you in many magazines.” Gushed the bespectacled girl.

“Oh yes.”

Stephanie glanced between the two chattering aliens before her focused turn back to their surroundings. As much as she enjoyed watching her two friends get along so well, it was clear that they were drawing too much unneeded attention to themselves. They needed to move, now. “As great as it is seeing you both hit off, I think we should move this somewhere else.” She told them, wrapping an arm around both their shoulders. “Somewhere, _more private_.” She sent them both a knowing look.

At that, Kori smiled, “Why don’t we go to that new waffle shop I found.” She suggested.

Stephanie grinned, “now you’re speaking my language, Kori. Lead the way.” At that, Kori took it as a cue to walk ahead.

“Do I not already speak your language?” asked the redhead, mildly confused by the blonde’s response.

“Oh, it was just a figure of speech, Kori.” The blonde assured her. “By the way, did you drive here?” asked Stephanie, curiously. She didn’t see Sheriff Gomez anywhere in sight, and she was sure as hell that Kori didn’t have a license to drive around yet.

Kori shook her head before responding. “No, Sol gave me a lift. I hope you don’t mind but he’ll be driving us back to town.”

Ah.

“Not at all, Kori.” Replied Kara.

Stephanie on the other had taken a while longer to digest that little piece of information, “Sol as in Sheriff Gomez’s younger ‘idiot’ brother?” She recalled the taller dark-haired man who worked as a Coast Guard, and Kori’s next-door neighbour if she remembered correctly.

Kori chuckled back at her before nodding, “That’s the one.”

“So, he hasn’t tried to make any moves on you, has he?” interrogated Stephanie, her tone serious. She winced as she felt a light elbow rub into her ribcage, “Ow, Kara.” She shot the other blonde a scowl but Kara simply looked away, refusing to met her eye.

Kori shook her head. “Oh, don’t be silly, Stephanie. I would never, especially not when he’s still recovering.” She told her, a sad smile on her lips.

“Recovering?” Stephanie raised a brow.

“It’s a long story.” Sighed Kori but she didn’t say anymore as they approached the young man himself. “Sol!”

* * *

She placed the fork down before leaning back into her seat, her eyes shut as she took in the last of the bite she had taken. Humming to herself, she thought about the meal that she had just consumed.

“Waffles are a little on the dry side, but that was easily fixable enough with some maple syrup.” Stated Stephanie, nodding to herself as she typed the little notes onto her phone.

From across her, Kori simply grinned. “I see that your little waffle lifestyle blog has kicked off gloriously.”

Stephanie smirked back, “Yeah, I’m pretty sure it’s all because of you, Kori.”

Kori shook her head in disagreement. “Nonsense! I bet they saw how wonderful your page was and follow you because it is amazing.” She told her before her green eyes glanced between the two blondes. “Oh, I forgot to ask earlier, but how did you two first meet?” She said, interestedly.

Two separate pairs of blue eyes meet for a moment.

“I don’t really recall.” Admitted Stephanie, sheepishly.

Kara grinned as she turned to look at the blonde sitting beside her in amusement. “Really? Because I’m pretty sure it was when I found you tied up next to Catwoman in Gotham.”

“Oh, yeah. Maybe that was it.” She did recall being tied up alongside the famed Gotham thief during an encounter a little while back. To be completely honest, she was surprised that she had managed to even forget it. But then again, there were a lot of things that have been going on in her life lately. Some more notable then others.

“My, that must have been an interesting first meeting.” Commented Kori, with a smile.

Kara smirked, sending Stephanie a knowingly look. “But not as interesting as how you two first met,” she told them.

‘Oh god,’ Stephanie let out a groan as she leant back against her seat in exasperation. “He told you, didn’t he?”

Kara nodded, her smile growing wider by the second. Her cousin had indeed told her. “Yep, every little last detail of it. Including that _kiss_.”

At that, Stephanie only sunk lower in her seat. She did not want to be remembered amoungst the Justice League as the girl in the Robin costume who got kissed by a hot alien. “Please tell me he only told you?”

Kara nodded, “don’t worry, Steph.” She told her, “your secret is safe with me.”

“But I thought that my arrival on Earth had been made a secret to prevent word from getting out to the Citadel?” asked Kori, slightly surprised by Kara’s words.

“Oh, it was a secret. Only a small number of the core members of the Justice League, and the Green Lanterns corps are aware, but I guess you could say that I can be very persuasive when it comes to my family.” Explained Kara.

“I see,” said Kori, nodding to herself before she glanced towards the back of the café. She smiled as she looked back at them. “Excuse me, but I think I need to use the Earth ladies’ room very quickly.”

Stephanie waved her off with ease. “Sure, we’ll just be here. Waiting.” She told her. Kori got up from her seat as she started to walk towards the back of the café. As soon as she was certain that Kori out of earshot, Stephanie turned to Kara, the latter who was giving her a pointed look now. “What?” She asked, mildly confused by her friend’s expression.

Kara’s eyes narrowed from behind her frame, “why were you so worried about this ‘Sol’ character just now, Steph?”

‘Oh, that.’ The blonde sighed, running a hand through her hair. “Trust me, Kara. You’d act the same way if you knew.”

“Try me.”

“Alright, so,” said Stephanie, starting from the beginning. “Turns out, Kori’s powers and abilities are all linked to her emotions, so she’s a lot more sensitive to her feelings than humans are.” She explained.

“And the reason why you seem to question her about every guy that seems to even look her way is because?”

“Tamaraneans love forever.” Stated Stephanie, bluntly. “Once Kori falls in love, her love is eternal. There is no other person she will love for the rest of her life until she dies, so imagine just what would happen to her if she ever falls in love with someone who doesn’t end up being the one.”

Kara immediately understood the implications of her words. “That’s terrible.”

“Exactly. I don’t want her to ever get her heartbroken, Kara. Especially if the guy isn’t going to commit.” Said Stephanie, her arms folding across her chest now. “Earth males don’t exactly work the same way as Tamaraneans do, so if they ever break up, the guy will probably move on with ease while Kori will remain broken.” She told her, honestly. “And I don’t think I could live it down if I had to watch my friend stay heartbroken and unable to fly for the rest of her life.”

Kara nodded in agreement as she thought back at her own abilities. “True, I can’t imagine what I would be if I didn’t have my own powers.” Admitted the blonde before sitting up suddenly. “She’s coming back.” Kara whispered to Stephanie as the door of female bathroom opened.

They both plastered smiles onto their lips, the previous topic of their conversation immediately dropped.

“I’m back.” Said Kori, sliding back into her seat. “So, what did I miss?”

Stephanie shrugged, “Nothing much.” She told her. “Kara was just telling me about what had happened to her during the time we didn’t see each other.” She lied smoothly, thankfully Kara nodded in agreement.

“Yep, we had a lot to catch up on, it’s such a shame we don’t really keep in contact.” Suddenly, the blonde perked up. “Hey, I have an idea.” Said Kara, enthusiastically. “We should create a group chat and meet up like this more often.” She suggested, bring out her phone.

“Oh, I’d like that!” Exclaimed Kori, taking her phone out too.

Stephanie unlocked her phone, opening up one of her social media applications. She liked the sound of that idea too. “Sure,” she moved to select Kori’s and Kara’s contacts before moving to the ‘Group Name’, her fingers pausing momentarily. “What should we name it?”

“Well, what’s your favourite colour?” inquired Kara.

“Purple.” Both Stephanie and Kori had instantly responded.

“Wow, and both your superhero names start with an ‘S’ too. You both were destined to meet from the start.” Kara told them, chirpily.

“Says the girl who proudly wears an ‘S’ across her chest.” Pointed out Stephanie.

Kara laughed at that, “true.” For a moment, a thoughtful expression crossed her face before she turned to her friends. “How about ‘Purple Murple’?”

Kori’s green eyes lit up, “X’hal, it rhymes!”

Stephanie had a more mellowed reaction in comparison to her friend. “That makes no sense, Kara.” She told her.

“It doesn’t need to make sense, Steph and besides, you’re already typing it in.”

‘Crap,’ her fingers paused in its movements. She hadn’t even realised that she was typing it out until now. “I guess I did.” Well, it’s not like they were going to get any more creative than that. She tapped the confirmation, creating the group. “I guess we’re now team Purple Murple.” At that, Kori chuckled as she heard a notification go off on her own phone, indicating that she has been added.

“Hey, imagine if the Justice League calls the three of us out for a mission.” Said Kara, suddenly. “Can you just imagine Batman trying to brief us with our name?”

Just the thought of it made Stephanie laugh. “The day that happens is the day I’ll declare that pancakes better than waffles. So, never.”

As the blonde would later learn, never say never.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so, Kara is inducted into the Protect Kori Squad! 
> 
> Next time: Waffles on Wednesday (A weekly tradition is born.)


	6. Waffles on Wednesdays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stephanie learns that a simple meet up to get waffles never goes as planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for waiting.

When you’re three best friends who each live in completely different states across one massive country, finding a time to meet up was a struggle. A real struggle – one that was essentially harder when you all led such active lives, both during the day and especially at night.

It was evidently obvious enough from the messages sent in their group chat.

* * *

**Kori: Hello my friends! Meet up tomorrow at 1pm? (07:06am)**

**Kara: Sure! (07:35am)**

**Steph: Nope, just go back in from patrolling. Got a deadline due in five hours! Need to write it NOW (07:47am)**

**And probably won’t be alive enough to do anything for the rest of the day after that. (07:47am)**

**Kori: Okay. (07:48am)**

**Kara: You can do it Steph! (07:48am)**

**Kara: *Sticker of cheerleading waffle* (07:48am)**

**Kori: *Sticker of clapping alien worm* (07:48am)**

**Steph: *Sticker of fired up waffle* (07:48am)**

**Steph: What am I doing?! I need to get off my phone and write this paper now! (07:49am)**

**Kara: Sure. *knowing face emoji* (07:49am)**

* * *

**Kara: Guys, let’s all meet up this weekend! (14:46pm)**

**Steph: Can’t. Mom wants me to do something at the hospital with her tomorrow. *emoji of done smiley face* (14:54pm)**

**Kori: I am afraid I must decline. (15:12pm)**

**I have a photoshoot booked for the end of the week. *emoji of sad crying cat* (15:12pm)**

**Kara: Awww, next time then. *emoji of disappointed smiley face***

* * *

**Steph: Anyone free to meet up in two days? (17:09pm)**

**Kara: Busy with Kal on the farm. (17:11pm)**

**Kori: Not in the States of America at the moment. (17:12pm)**

**Won’t be back until next week. (17:12pm)**

**Steph *reply to Kori*: Did your agent get you a passport? (17:12pm)**

**Kori *reply to Steph*: No, I told them I’d fly by myself. So, I did. (17:13pm)**

**Steph *reply to Kori*: So, no airplane? (17:13pm)**

**Kara: *reply to Steph*: Airplanes are for people who can’t fly. (17:16pm)**

**Steph: *reply to Kara*: *sticker of judging waffle with a knife* (17:17pm)**

**Kara: *reply to Steph*: *sticker of thug waffle* (17:18pm)**

**Kori: *emoji of smiling smiley face* (17:20pm)**

* * *

It had taken them three attempts to try and meet up, three different tries to set a date and time, and after three failures, they had finally decided to set the destined date for at least a month beforehand. This way, they all knew the date and would keep it free for their upcoming meeting.

Now in regards to a place and time, they decided that it would be easiest to meet somewhere in between at noon. So, they had settled for a small city town somewhere in between Metropolis, Gotham and Key West, in one of the town’s only waffle diners around. The small, and incredibly remote outlet branch of a waffle chain-store franchise called ‘Waffle Will’s’.

* * *

“Man, it almost feels too good to be true.”

Stephanie stared up at the large diner sign in front of them. Never mind the washed-out, faded colours of the title’s bubble font or even the ridiculousness of a cartoon grinning waffle named Will, there was just something off about it all…

“Why do I feel like something is going to wrong here?” Her eye narrowed, suspiciously as she glanced about at their surroundings.

Kara elbowed the girl, a frown on her lips. “Don’t jinx it, Steph.” Hushed the blonde alien in a scolding manner. She had been looking forward to this day for a while now, and now that it was here, she was going to make the most the time she could have with her friends. Grinning, she turned to her friends, excitedly. “Well, what are we waiting for? Let’s go in!”

Kori nodded, smiling as she did. “Yes, let’s.” The redhead took the lead as the trio entered the diner.

“How about the booth?” Suggested Stephanie, pointing to the set of free plush red seats by the window, probably the best-looking seats in the house if she had to be honest considering their limited options due to the Wednesday lunchtime rush.

Kara seemed to agree, “sounds good to me.”

They headed over to the booths, sliding easily into the seats of the moderately busy diner. For a small town, business in the diner seemed to be doing pretty well for a population of this size. Upon taking a closer look at the diner’s occupants, it seems that most of their customers appeared to be motorist stopping by the town for a lunch break rather than its actual locals.

Nevertheless, they seemed relatively harmless. ‘So far so good,’ noted Stephanie, internally.

Picking up the in-house menu, Kara grinned as she sent a smile over to Stephanie, playfully. “So, Steph, our in-house social media certified _Waffle Connoisseur_ , what is your recommendation for us today?”

Stephanie laughed. “Well… I’ll tell you that once I actually take a good look at the menu.” Replied the blonde, flipping open the menu in front of her as her blue orbs scanned the diner’s latest lunchtime offers and deals.

“Or you could look to your right at the bank across the street.” Said Kori, her green eyes gazing out at the window beside them. It appears that something had caught the Tamaranean’s eye.

Her remark had caught their attentions as both Kara and Stephanie turned to follow her line of sight to find the town’s National Bank across them, and three very questionable figures lurking outside besides what looked to be a textbook definition of a getaway van. Kori stood up, her eyes narrowing as she did.

“Three men wearing black ski masks in the middle of summer,” Stated Kara, the blonde hair woman had also gotten up to her feet. Her menu long forgotten.

“That sounds like a bank robbery waiting to happen.” Said Stephanie, bluntly. “Nope, forget what I just said, that is a bank robbery happening.”

The three suspicious figures had decided to charge right into the bank, pulling out armed weapons from the back of their van as they did.

Kori took that as her cue to leave, Kara followed quickly after her. Stephanie could already see her putting her glasses away as she moved, Kara’s hands reached for her shirt, most likely to pull it apart. “Let’s go, girls.” 

“Shouldn’t have jinxed it.” Mutter Stephanie beneath her breath, but the blonde trailed after them anyway, thankful that she had at least packed her costume in a bag sitting on the backseat of her car.

Jump forth to ten minutes later, it was needless to say that the attempted robbery was dealt with relatively quicky. Not surprising when you consider that it was three amateur small-time crooks going up against two superpowered aliens and an experienced vigilante, the final outcome was obvious enough.

Compared to the thieves back in Gotham, handling those three was like taking a walk through the park. They had practically handed themselves over the moment they saw them. “Well, glad that’s over now.” Said Stephanie, hands on her hips as she watched the town’s police car drive away. She glanced back at Waffle Will’s briefly before turning to her friends. “You know… I don’t know about you guys, but I’m still up for waffles.”

Kara smiled back at her, “same.”

“I don’t think they would mind too much if we came in like this.” Added Kori, glancing down at her superhero costume.

The blonde-haired alien shrugged, “well, I’m not going to change back anytime soon. I ripped my shirt off and don’t exactly have a spare with me.” She told them.

Stephanie shrugged; it wouldn’t be the first time the blonde’s eaten out in a public eatery dressed from head to toe in purple spandex. She knew how to work around her Spoiler mask, so it shouldn’t be too much of a problem to overcome. “Waffle Will’s it is then.”

“How wonderful!”

Despite their earlier distraction, the rest of their day had actually gone on rather smoothly and was quite enjoyable. So enjoyable that they had decided to schedule for another meeting next week, only this time, at another Waffle Will’s branch in another remote town elsewhere. Hopefully this time, their meetup would go on peacefully with no distractions.

But unfortunately, they would soon learn that crime never truly rested. Especially not across a Waffle Will’s.

* * *

If there was one thing that Stephanie had picked up very quickly during their Wednesdays Waffle runs, it was that every Waffle Will’s establishment that they had come across were always somehow conveniently located across a bank of some sort. Call her crazy, but she just found that a little too suspicious for her liking. ‘Do they have to look for a place across a bank every time they decide to open a new branch or something?’ This had the be the fifth Waffle Will’s they’ve come across so far, and like always, it was suitably located across a bank. “It’s feels like a perfect front for bank robbers on a stakeout.”

Rolling her eyes at her statement, Kara stabbed her fork into another piece of her sliced waffle. “Don’t you think you’re being a little too paranoid, Steph.” Commented the blonde hero. “Oh wait, never mind. Considering who you work under, it makes sense.” After all, working with Batman could do that to a person.

“Now, now,” said Kori, cheerfully. “We’re all here to enjoy ourselves and our time together, so let us set all our other thoughts aside.” She told them, taking another quick bite of her waffle. The Tamarean was on her third plate by now, finding herself comparatively enjoying the boxed earthly dessert, especially the more savoury ones.

“Isn’t that the Condiment King outside the National Bank?” asked Kara, lifting her fork to point out the window at the strangely dressed man.

Stephanie gripped her fork in her hand, tightly as she whipped her head around to stare at him, “I swear to god, please don’t go into that bank.” Begged the blonde.

“He went inside.” Said Kara, the blonde was up on her feet, ready to go. “Let’s go.”

Kori’s green eyes narrowed, watching the doors of the National Bank carefully. She didn’t sense any sort of panic from within yet, “perhaps he has good intentions for once.” Suggested the red head.

“I highly doubt it.” Admitted Stephanie, begrudgingly. As much as a pathetic excuse of a criminal the man was, he was still a criminal no less. And considering that he would come all the way out here to go to a bank only went on to fuel her suspicions that there was no way the man was up to anything good.

With her enhanced hearing, she heard the sharp sounds of an alarm go off from within the building. “It’s a bank robbery!” Cried out Kara, already on her way out of the door as she quickly took to the air, Kori pursuing closely behind her.

They both burst through the entrance of the National Bank fully costumed with Stephanie arriving seconds later, dressed from head to toe in her Spoiler gear.

“Why can’t we have one decent meet up without some idiot deciding that it’s a great idea to rob the bank?”

* * *

“You’ve all certainly been active.” Noted Batman, duly.

It was apparent to them that even the Dark Knight had heard about their heroic activities outside of their regular cities, not surprising considering his extensive information network. Though, the blonde would have never guessed that he would actually bring it up to her. 

Stephanie could only shrug in response, “not by choice, unfortunately.” She admittingly told him.

“We were only doing what we thought was the right thing.” Perked up Kara, smiling as she looked to her cousin.

Superman nodded, pleased to hear that, “and that’s good. You all did a good job.” He told them. “In fact, we actually have a mission for you.”

“Purple Murple.” Added Batman, deciding there and then that this would be their official team name for the time being.

Upon hearing that name, Stephanie immediately recalled what she had previously said. In all honesty, she wouldn’t be surprised if Batman had somehow been listening in on that past conversation and may have heard her little declaration. ‘Oh no,’ now, she could only hope that Kara and Kori didn’t remember it. 

But unfortunately… “Hey, remember what you said a while back, Steph?” Reminded Kara, grinning widely from ear to ear at her. Nope, it was evidently clear that the blonde alien remembered it. “You know… about our little special team name? Remember what you said you would declare?”

Stephanie resisted a loud groan, sighing instead as she placed a hand to her face. She really needed to stop jinking herself beforehand. “… pancakes are better than waffles.” Mumbled the masked hero from behind her mask. ‘They’re no, they’re really not.’

Satisfied, Kara smiled. “At least you’re not posting it online, imagine the outcry from your followers.” She told her, jokingly before turning back to members of the Justice League. “So, the mission?”


End file.
